Nine Psycho
Seine Augen schmerzten. Er öffnete sie und blickte in den den grauen und kalten Raum. Wieder dieses merkwürdige Erwachen. Der 16-jährige Junge hockte auf dem Bett mit dem hell-braunen Überzug, die dürren Beine nah an seinem Körper gezogen und mit den knochigen Armen umschlungen. Ein Mann in weißer Kleidung betrat das Zimmer und schaute ihn an. „Los, steh auf, Matthew.“ Kommandierte er mit einer tiefen Bassstimme und verließ das Zimmer darauf hin. Voller Schmerz stand Matt auf, schlurfte zum Waschbecken und sah in den Spiegel darüber. Seine Augen waren in einem tiefen braun, so dunkel, dass sie beinahe schwarz wirkten und die Schatten unter ihnen unterstützten dies. Die langen, schwarzen Haare fielen über seine knochigen Schultern. Matt war nicht sehr groß, vielleicht 1,70m, allerdings wog er nicht mehr als 40 kg und sah mehr als nur dürr aus... Er schien... einfach krank. Er ging durch den langen Flur in die große Halle. Dort waren noch weitere Patienten. Randell und Ellena waren grade dabei ein Brettspiel zu spielen.. wie jeden Morgen. Simon starrte Löcher in die Luft und wippte dabei auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab... wie jeden Morgen. Randell schien die Partie verloren zu haben, denn er sprang plötzlich über den Tisch und packte Ellena am Kragen, sodass zwei Pfleger ihn zurück halten und zurück auf sein Zimmer bringen mussten... wie jeden Morgen.. Matt sah all diese Leute jeden Tag und jeden Tag taten sie das selbe, dennoch war der Junge immer noch genau so verwirrt wie an seinem ersten Tag. Er wachte einfach auf und einer der Stationsärzte stellte ihm seltsame Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Überhaupt wusste er nicht wo er war und wie er hieß. Die Ärzte sprachen dann von der Möglichkeit einer Amnesie, mehr sagten sie ihm allerdings nicht. Ohne jegliche Worte stellte sich Matt an die kurze Schlange und wartete auf seine Dosis. Eine der Schwestern hielt sie in ihrer Hand, sodass Matt sie genau sehen konnte. Es waren eine blaue, eine rote, eine große und eine kleine weiße Tablette. Matt überlegte einen Moment; sie gaben ihm nie eine rote. „Was ist das?“ fragte er, zeigte auf die rote Pille und starrte die Frau an. „Keine Sorge, es wurde ein Medikament umgestellt. Es ist das gleiche wie sonst auch nur die Farbe ist anders.“, antwortete sie in einem ruhigen Ton. Matt blieb jedoch misstrauisch, schlug ihr die Tabletten aus der Hand und ging, ohne auf die rufe der anderen Pfleger zu hören, in sein Zimmer zurück. Der Grund für sein Handeln sind starke Nebenwirkungen, die er ein Jahr zuvor hatte nachdem die Tabletten geändert wurden; ihm war kalt, er zitterte stark und immer wieder sah er blitzartige Bilder vor seinen Augen, die ihm grauenvolle Dinge zeigten. „Ich brauch diesen Scheiß nicht. Wozu auch?! Ich hab nie jemandem was getan, bin nicht ansatzweise so wie die da draußen.. was mach ich hier überhaupt? Das kann nur ein Albtraum sein..“, murmelte er zu sich selbst. Seit dem er seine Tabletten verweigert hatte, achteten die Pfleger ganz besonders darauf, dass er sie nahm. Doch Matt war nicht dumm. Er schob die Pillen geschickt von der einen in die andere Wangentasche und spuckte sie in der Toilette aus, sobald er wieder auf dem Zimmer war. Nach einigen Tagen merkte er, wie er nach und nach Entzugserscheinungen bekam. Er fing an mit sich selbst zu sprechen, aber wenn er am nächsten Tag darauf angesprochen wurde, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern etwas gesagt zu haben. Eines Nachts, gegen Mitternacht, saß der Junge wieder mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett. Diesmal sprach er lauter als sonst und zwei verschiedene Stimmen waren deutlich zu hören. Einer der Pfleger hörte das und sah nach ihm, doch als er die Tür öffnete sah er nichts weiter als einen leeren Raum und ein aufgebrochenes Fenster. „Hey! Ich brauch hier mal Hilfe! Matthew Jones, Zimmer 9, ist scheinbar ausgebrochen.“, rief der Mann in Richtung Halle. Als Antwort war ein gehässiges Lachen aus der Ecke zu hören. Blut spritze gegen die Wand. Ein lauter Schrei gefolgt von dem Geräusch brechender Knochen. Der weiße Flur färbte sich blutrot. Der arme, kranke Junge wusste nicht wie ihm geschieht. Plötzlich stand er vor einem grauenvollen Massaker. Was war hier geschehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, stand nur paralysiert da und starrte blutige Splitter von einem Fenster an, welche auf dem Boden lagen. „Lauf!“, drängte ihn eine unheimliche Stimme in seinem Kopf. Also nahm er ein paar seiner Sachen, lief und sah nicht ein einziges Mal zurück. Aus Angst, von Irgendwem erkannt zu werden und wieder zurück gebracht zu werden, verdeckte er sein Gesicht mit der Kaputze seiner dunkel-grau ausgeblichenen Stoffjacke. Die Auswirkungen des Entzuges bekam er immer mehr zu spühren. Bereits nach 2 Tagen waren ihm nur verschwommene Erinnerungen, wie er durch dunkle Gassen taumelte oder Nachts bei wenig betrieb mit Zug und Straßenbahn durch die Gegend fuhr. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr in welcher Stadt er sich befand. Nach Tagen des ziellosen Herumirrens fand Matt ein altes, heruntergekommenes Haus in einer ruhigen Siedlung. Doch raubte ihm die Stille gänzlich den Verstand. Das Haus hatte kaum Möbel, und so gut wie alle, die vorhanden waren, waren kaputt. Keine Heizung. Keine Elektrizität. Kein Essen und er trank schmutziges altes Regenwasser. Aber es war immerhin besser als auf der Straße zu übernachten. Diese Entzugserscheinungen wurden immer stärker. Oft drückte er sich in die Ecke um sich vor sich selbst zu verstecken. Er sah wie voriges Jahr diese blitzartigen Bilder von blutigen Kadavern, oder kurze Szenen, wie jemandem mit einer Axt der Kopf gespalten wird. Sobald es dunkel wurde, hörte er Kratzen an den Wänden, Gerenne und sah dazu flinke Schatten an den Wänden. An einem Morgen waren in dem Zimmer überall Kratzspuren auf dem Boden und der Wand hinter ihm. Er erschrak und stürmte aus dem Raum in einen, von ihm noch nicht besichtigten. Auf dem Boden lag eine alte Zeitung. An dem Datum war zu erkennen, dass sie vor sechs Jahren erschien. Die Buchstaben waren verschmiert, doch der Titel war gut zu lesen, „Weston Massaker! Junge tötet seine ganze Familie!“ dazu ein paar Wörter: „Zehn Jahre al..“, „Matthe..“ und „Klinik“. Matt riss die Augen auf und warf die Zeitung weg. Plötzlich lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und er bekam eine starke Gänsehaut. „War das wirklich ich? Nein... nein das kann nicht sein..!“ „Ach nein?“, Sagte die unheimliche Stimme die er schon mal gehört hatte. „Warum sollte ich?! Ich könnte niemanden etwas antun!“, erwiderte Matt, doch die Stimme fing nur an böse zu lachen. Matt versuchte irgendwie dieser Stimme zu folgen und fand auf den Boden einen zerbrochenen Spiegel. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und sah in sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich das nicht war! Das ist sowieso unmöglich! Wieso sollte ich auch?!“ „Du weißt nicht mal wer du wirklich bist..“ „...Ich weiß sehr wohl wer ich bin!“, Matt's Worte wurden immer unsicherer „So so... dann sag mir doch mal, warum du in der Klinik warst. Keine Idee? Ich zeig dir die Wahrheit.“ Mit diesen Worten färbten sich Matt's Augen von dem tiefen braun in ein stechendes gelb. Als er das sah, ließ er vor Schreck den Spiegel fallen, trat einen Schritt zurück, stolperte und schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Boden. Alles wurde plötzlich hell und schien wie durch ein Milchglas, so verschwommen, als wäre es ein Traum. Im Vordergrund stand ein kleiner Junge, welcher Matt zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Er hatte dunkel braune Augen und schwarzes, wuscheliges Haar, jedoch war er nicht so dürr und hatte keine Augenringe. Der kleine lächelte, aber irgendwie wirkte er zerbrechlich und unsicher. Genervt von seinem kleinen Bruder, ging er in die Küche und hörte die Worte, die er niemals hätte hören sollen. Ein betrunkener Mann stand neben einer Frau, offensichtlich seine Eltern. „Wir können das nicht länger geheim halten. Guck ihn dir doch an, siehst du irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und Brian?“, lallte der Mann. „Er ist erst 6. Wir können ihm das nicht an tun-“ fing die Mutter an, doch Matt unterbrach sie. „was könnt ihr mir nicht antun?“ Sie zögerte, „Schatz.. hör zu.. wir-“ „Junge du bist adoptiert! Komm drauf klar!“, rief der Mann grob. Nach diesem Gespräch änderte sich Matt's Leben komplett. Er wollte wissen wer seine Eltern waren und suchte sie, gegen den Willen seiner falschen Eltern. Ein Jahr später fand er endlich heraus, dass seine wahren Eltern einen Autounfall hatten als Matt noch ein Baby war. Seine Mutter starb noch vor Ort. Sein Vater, Daniel, fiel ins Koma und lag seither im Krankenhaus. Matt besuchte seinen Vater dort. Er sah ihm sehr ähnlich. Der junge fühlte sich großartig, er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Obwohl Daniel ihn nicht hören konnte, sprach Matt viel mit ihm und besuchte ihn so oft er konnte. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich mit jemanden verbunden und war wirklich glücklich. Inständig hoffte er, dass sein Vater eines Tages aufwacht. Doch es kam ganz anders. An einem gewöhnlichen Sommertag besuchte Matt Daniel wieder. Zu beginn war es wie immer, doch plötzlich stoppte das Herz des Patienten. Alle Versuche ihm zu helfen scheiterten und er verstarb. Matt war geschockt und verirrt. „Warum?“ Wenig Schlaf. Kein Appetit. Der Körper des Jungen wurde immer dünner und er verschanzte sich in seinem dunklen Zimmer. Ab und zu ging er mit Brian raus, er war ein Jahr jünger als Matthew und seitdem er wusste, dass sie keine wirklichen Geschwister waren, behandelte er ihn wertloser als Dreck. Einmal gingen die beiden in einen Wald nahe des Elternhauses. Matt schlurfte mehr hinterher als das er lief und zeigte keine Emotionen. Brian war mehr als genervt davon. „Könntest du mal aufhör'n mir hinter her zu latschen?!“ „Ich kann's genau so wenig leiden wie du, Brian. Aber Mum und Dad wollen, dass ich mit dir mitgehe.“ „HÖR AUF SIE SO ZU NENNEN!“, schrie Brian wütend und blieb stehen, „ Du bist nichts weiter als ein dreckiger Parasit! Geh doch einfach zurück zu deinen Eltern! Ach stimmt ja, die sind ja'' T O T''.“ Er fing widerlich an zu lachen. „HALZ MAUL!“, schrie Matt wütend und schubste Brian gegen die Brust, dieser verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Unglücklicherweise brach er sich bei dem Aufprall Schädel und Genick und war direkt tot. Bei diesem Anblick drehte Matt total durch. Doch nicht aus Angst oder Reue. Er fühlte sich befreit und glücklich über den Tod dieses kleinen Quälgeistes. Zuhause ging er in die Küche, wo die Mutter die Zeitung laß. „Mommy?“ „Ja, Matt?“ „Brian und ich hatten 'nen Unfall.“ Die Frau stand auf und kniete vor Matt. „Was ist passiert? Geht's ihm gut?“ „Ich hab ihn geschubst. Und jetzt ist er weg für immer!“ Er lachte so verrückt und böse, dass die Mutter erschrak, zurück fiel und versuchte rückwärts von ihm weg zu kriechen. „Ich hab's Daddy erzählt. Anscheinend war er nicht so glücklich darüber und wollte mich schlagen. Jetzt kann er mich nie wieder schlagen..“ Er holte ein blutverschmiertes Messer hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Seine Augen färbten sich zu einem stechendem gelb. Schritt für Schritt kam er der Frau näher, die aufhörte zu atmen. Warmes Blut floss, die Fliesen wurden rot. Ihr Körper sank zusammen, kalt und tot. Flammen verschlungen das alte Jones' Haus. Matt brannte es nieder, sah das Feuer lodern, hörte knisterndes Holz und roch verbranntes Fleisch. Raum Nr. 9 in der St. Patrick's Anstalt war nun Matt's neues Zuhause. Er sprach mit Niemanden und war zu beginn zu gefährlich um mit anderen Patienten in einem Raum zu sein. Daher nannte man ihn nun „Nine“. Nach einiger Zeit kam ein Neuzugang, Cole. Er war ca. Anfang 20, kam von der Straße und hatte dem Anschein nach ein Kindheitstrauma erlitten. Irgendwie schaffte er es einen Draht zu Nine aufzubauen und freundete sich mit ihm an. Auch Nine fing langsam an, Cole zu vertrauen und sie waren einige Zeit unzertrennlich. Nine erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich fühlte, als er mit Daniel sprach und sah Cole etwas wie einen großen Bruder. Die Ärzte bemerkten das verhalten und sahen es als Möglichkeit etwas über Nine zu erfahren und fragten Cole nach jedem Gespräch über ihn aus. Nine bemerkte es irgendwann durch einen dummen Zufall. „Verräter“, dachte er sich und lauerte auf Cole auf. Als die beiden alleine waren, sprang Nine auf ihn und starrte ihn mit seinen bedrohlich gelben Augen an. Er machte ihm Vorwürfe, die Cole versuchte abzuwenden und als er versuchte alles zu klären, holte Nine mit einem geklauten Messer aus und schnitt im drei mal in die Kehle, sodass es wie Krallen aussah. Cole sackte zu Boden und sah Nine ins Gesicht. Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen, doch Nine konnte an seinen Lippen die Worte „''Ich habe dich nicht verraten, kleiner Bruder, sie wollen dir helfen..“, dann fiel er zur Seite. Nine fing ihn auf, seine Augen wurden nach langer Zeit das erste mal wieder dunkelbraun. Er schrie und rannte davon. Matt wachte auf „Nein!“, schrie er, „Lügner!“ „Bin ich das?“, fragte ihn Nine und fing wieder an zu lachen. Dann plötzlich klang seine Stimme ernster: „Du bist nichts weiter als eine lästige Ausgeburt meiner Schuldgefühle. Doch zum Glück warst du dumm genug die Tabletten abzulehnen. Bald hab ich ''meinen ''Körper zurück und kann dich endlich loswerden.“ Und wieder ging dieses Lachen los. Matt sah in ein großes Stück des Spiegels, den er zuvor fallen gelassen hatte. Er sah sein lachendes Spiegelbild und fasste sich ins Gesicht. Zu seinem Schrecken stellte er fest, dass er es war der lachte und es keine bloße Halluzination war. Kurz darauf hörte Matt zusätzlich schreckliche, kreischende Geräusche, sah die Bilder seiner Taten. Matt hielt sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu, verrenkte seinen Körper und versuchte alles von sich los zu schütteln. Er rannte gegen die Wand, kratze daran mit seinen Nägeln, bis sie brachen, nahm einen alten Stuhl und schmiss ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Er fühlte den Schmerz und die Angst von Nine's Opfern. Polterte nur so durch den Raum und zerkratzte sich dabei seine Arme, die Flanken und das Gesicht. Die Geräusche und das Lachen wurde immer lauter und hallender. Vor lauter blitzendes Bildern nahm er seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahr. Er bekam Schweißausbrüche, zitterte und bewegte sich immer krampfhafter. Letzten Endes fiel er zu Boden und brach mit der Faust durch eine der großen Spiegelscherben. Einige Splitter schnitten in seinen Arm und einer traf die Pulsader. Blut tropfte von seinem Arm, doch weder das Lachen noch die Geräusche oder Bilder hörten auf, bis er die Augen schloss und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. Ein paar Wochen später. „SCHRECKLICHER MORD IN BRISTOL“ 'Eine Familie in Bristol, Connecticut, wurde auf brutalste Art und Weise ermordet. Der 12 jährige Sohn ist der einzige Überlebende. Er beschreibt den Täter als jungen, knochigen und blassen Mann. „''Diese Augen.. Sie waren nicht Menschlich. Ich habe vorher noch nie so stechend gelbe Augen gesehen.“...' (By Lucy Rusted/LucyRiku) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang